A fate set in gears
by BlackRoseMii
Summary: A Hetalia Fanfiction with a steampunk setting. Possible pairing: GerIta, Spamano, PruHun. The lives of the citizens of a underground city are theatened by a unexpected villain. Human names used. (sorry for the stupid summary, that's not my motherlanguage)
1. Chapter 1

A/N(This is my first english fanfiction, so please be mercyfull.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!)

**A fate set in gear:**

**Prologue:**

2322 – About 300 years after the worldwide financial and social breakdown, nature took its predestined place in the world back. Several small wars and revolutions forced the remaining citizens into living a secluded life underground. This lifestyle has led to changes in various parts of daily life. Due to limited resources and money, living a comfortable life is only possible for nobles, while the rest has to give everything to survive the day, therefore creating a huge difference between social statuses. In times like these, no one would expect the situation to worsen. But fate is a cruel companion of life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

One hour and a handful of screws and metal plates later, the tall blonde man rose from his uncomfortable position and headed towards his desk to reorganize the material he didn't need back into their usual places. While doing that, his client rose from the chair as well, checking his newly made artificial hand with a pleased look.

"Excellent work as always, Mr. Beilschmidt. No wonder you're the best payed engineer in town. " said the noble with a strong british accent. The other man nodded thankfully, accepted the golden coins the noble gave him and checked their amount thoroughly. Nothing to complain.

"Well then, " the Brit said, "have a good day," while tilting his hat a little down and leaving through the shops door with a soft ringing of a little bell.

The blonde man waited a little to make sure, the noble wouldn't come back before he shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"And just why did he need a whole new prothesis when his old was completely intact?"

But why should he complain about something like this? His pay was good and that's the only thing that mattered these days. Having a noble as a client is something he should be proud of, actually. But why does a noble – a person who doesn't need to work in such dangerous places that he could lose an arm (or work at all) – need an artificial limb anyway?

Before thinking about this a little more, the man is pulled back into reality by the door's bell and a familiar voice that drowned the poor bells little effort.

"Brüderchen!"

There comes a terrorist…

"I told you not to yell in my shop, Gilbert. Especially not something so embarrassing."

The scolded white-head went on without any reaction.

"Was that Kirkland guy here again?"

"Ja, but he went already."

"That guy sure has a lot of money to blow if he can come here so often. Don't you think it's a little strange, Ludwig?"

Seems like the blonde German wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I mean, he's a noble and all! Not that I want to complain, since he leaves us so much money everytime, " laughed the albino.

"Money you aren't working for Bruder. Where were you this time?"

"Aww, come on! I'm your beloved big brother!" he pouted before actually answering the question.

"Wandering around town, talking to a few people and stuff. You know, the usual."

Impatiently, the younger one still waited for a serious answer and raised one eyebrow. And if the older one would understand, his eyes became more serious as well as his voice.

"You know, I've been thinking about the things Elizabeta told us a week ago. You've noticed as well right? The increase of work."

Without saying a word, but with a more curious look, Ludwig followed every movement of his brother with his eyes.

"And I wanted to investigate a bit about that matter. So I went outside the city."

"You did what?! Gilbert, you know how dangerous that is! The police could have found you and you know what that means."

"Hey, it's not like I went completely into the wilderness. Just a little out of the outskirts, " tried the albino to calm his brother down successfully, while holding his hands up.

"Elizabeta said, that there would be something …unnatural roaming around. But to be honest, I haven't found a thing."

"So, do you believe her story then?"

"Of course I do! I've spent my entire life with her so far and she isn't the type to lie. Maybe it's further into the forest. After all, she's a skilled huntress and goes there almost regularly. There is nobody who knows it better than her."

Basch would be hurt if he'd hear this…

"But what do you think about this, Ludwig? There must be something going on out there, right?"

A short silence and the blonde man shrugged his broad shoulders before answering.

"I'm not sure, but it is strange. Years ago, we only had clients who were working in the pipes or the power station. But nowadays even normal people lose at least one limb…" he said while looking at a picture drawn with colourful crayons. A thanks from a child – just one of the people he spoke of.

His brother continued his train of thoughts.

"Not to mention nobles…Inselaffe…" The last word was merely a whisper, but one could definitely hear its sharpness.

"So, what'll you do Ludwig?"

"What can we do? We don't know the reason and where could we find out more?"

With a large and evil grin the albino stated his idea.

"Les Travaux Nuit ? But that's just a bar," Ludwig said, while looking at the not so shady sign over the bar's door. His brother corrected him triumphantly.

"Oh dear Bruder, you forgot who the owner of this oh-so-simple bar is. I thought you'd visit a certain somebody there often?"

But his brother just ignored him slightly blushing not only over the fact, that he seriously forgot it. Without another word both Germans entered the bar only to be greeted by a mixture of the smell of cigarettes, lame music and a very faint smell of perfume. Their eyes had to overcome the sudden dimmed light before being able to greet the even less shady bartender both knew very well.

"Luddy! Gilbert! Long time no see! I missed you two, where have you been?" The Italian was overjoyed and put down the glass he held in his hand just a second ago to leave the counter and greeted both of his friends with warm hug and a kiss on each cheek. Even though Gilbert greeted him in the same way, Ludwig was a little hesitant and actually froze when the Italian kissed him. Good that the light in the room wasn't strong enough for anyone to see how much he was blushing.

After a rather long welcome (for Ludwig, that is) he and his brother seated themselves in front the counter while their red-haired friend went back to his work and simultaneously chatting.

"So, where have you two gone to? It's been so long since I last saw you."

"It wasn't that long Feliciano. Only a few weeks," the younger German said.

"But that's long for me!" whined the Italian as an answer.

"You know Feli, that's the reason we want to talk to Francis. Is he here today?"

"He is, but…" before the Italian was able to continue his sentence, a crashing noise was heard further in the premises followed by an angered scream and rough footsteps heading towards the main bar before the door popped open and a man with blonde curls appeared. Together with a man he dragged along by his collar. Even though he protested loudly, the blonde man with the stubble opened the entrance and literally kicked the uninvited guest out into the street and slamed the door. With a satisfied smile the man turned around to his new guests.

"Mes amis! Long time no see, what are you doing in my humble bar?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" The albino jumped from his stool and hugged his old friend tightly as if they hadn't seen each other for years. After a while both sat down again.

"Well, what's stranding both of you here?"

"Something important…But first, what was that just now?"

"Oh, that was just a costumer who couldn't play fair. You must know, this is a honest establishment and I do not allow any swindler to stay."

The acted innocence of the Frenchman made the Whitehaired laugh so much, that he almost choked on his drink.

"The only thing that's honest in here is our little Feliciano!" The said boy continued to smile, since he didn't understand what his friend ment. After a little nudge from his side and the laughing stopped. Back to more serious buisness.

"Lets make this short. I know you've certain connections Francis and I'd like to borrow them."

"Oh ho! May I ask why?" The Frenchman was now all ears.

"Have you heard of the rumor of a monster being outside of town?"

"Oui, I did."

"We think, that it has something to do with our increased work."

"Well, it's just understandable. After all, if that monster attacks people they get hurt, non?"

"True, but guess who started to become a regular guest: That noble Kirkland."

"A noble? If there is a monster, than wouldn't he hire himself mercenaries to travel safely?"

"And that's where the mystery begins! With your connections, it should be as easy as stealing candy from a kid to find out more about this, right?"

The Owner giggled quietly, sipped on his drink and looked back at his friend.

"You can count on me Gilbert. If it has something to do with the nobles up there, then I'm into anything."


	3. Chapter 3

A fate set in gears 2

It was almost night when the British noble arrived in his mansion. The butler greeted him politely right away and put the coat into the wardrobe before he spoke.

"Sir, I am sorry to bother you, but you have a guest."

"I think I know who it is. I can hear him."

Without any hesitation the noble went towards the annoying voice in the lobby to meet his well-known guest. The American was walking up and down impatiently .

"Can you never sit still Alfred?"

"Arthur! Took you long enough!" He pouted.

The other one sat down untouched and poured himself some tea. He didn't even bother to ask his guest to sit down, since he knew that wouldn't happen.

"So, what's you bringing here? You rarely visit me."

"Oh, I just wanted to say, that me and Matthew are going to be gone for a while. We've got a huge order this time and it'll be a long way there. Even with a plane."

"Where to?" The Brit was visibly tense now.

"Where? Across the eastern border."

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING THERE!"

Without thinking twice, the noble had jumped up and even spilled the tea. Both were shocked about the sudden reaction and remained silent for some time. Slowly, the young American continued.

"What's up with you? You never had any complains about my job. I'm a pilot and it's normal that I'll have to fly long trips."

"T-that's not what I mean…" The noble himself was still stunned about his own reaction. And that made the other one worry.

"Arthur…Ever since you came back from your vacation, you've changed. You don't talk that much anymore and you just reacted totally strange. And above all, you came back with that arm. Actually, I doubt that that was a vacation. What has happened to you?"

Hesitant and nervous, the Brit looked away, trying to find the right words to explain. His hands trembled and nothing came to his mind.

"Alfred, please…That's…Just don't go there. Believe me for once."

"How should I believe you, if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

The Brit just shook his head in responds.

"Just trust me."

"Sorry, I can't. Not until you tell me."

Again, he shook his head. The American grew tired of waiting for his answer and was about to leave.

"Arthur, I'm not going to cancel this, just because you tell me to. I'll be back in a few days." With that, he opened the front gate, closed it behind him and left his foster father in silence.

A few days after that evening, the American met up with his brother Matthew, who was his co-pilot. The boy was a striking image of him, only had he slightly longer and curvier hair. He was already waiting at the small cargo airplane.

"Hey bro! Ready to go?"

"Yes, everything is packed and ready," he said almost in a whisper.

Both made themselves comfortable in the small cockpit, since this would be a long flight.

"Alfred, I'm a bit worried…"

"Why? That's just routine, nothing to worry about."

"But…Arthur wouldn't have yelled at you if there wouldn't be something wrong. You told me about that after all. Aren't you at least a bit uneasy?"

A short silence. The American really thought about that matter, but couldn't find any explanation to Arthur's strange behaviour. And thus, didn't have a reason, not to take this job.

He breathed in and just forgot about it.

"Anyway, let's go! The stuff doesn't fly itself!"

So he finally turned on the engine and the little plane went off with a roaring sound. After a few minutes they were in the air and floated east.

"Hey, Alfred."

"What is it?"

"What kind of fright do we have anyway?"

"Don't know, " the American laughed.

"You didn't ask? You know that this is important! What if it's something explosive?" His brother tried his best to yell, but it was still nothing more than a whisper. The other one just continued to laugh.

But his laugh was interrupted by a exploding sound. It was still far enough not to be hit by it, but close enough to feel it. Both brothers immediately looked out of the windows beside them.

What they saw was just forest. The eastern wilderness. But looking closer, they saw people. About a few hundred were still moving and fighting. There were even a few robots. But not the small kind that was seen around the city, they weren't even taller than dogs. These were at least three sizes of a human and were the origin of the sound.

"W-what is this?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a freaking war!"

"A war? But that's-!" They were violently interrupted again by the same sound. Only this time, it was headed to the sky instead the ground. The robots were aiming at them. With much effort and flying skills, the American was able to avoid that one bomb, but that wasn't the end. The robots seemed to target them even more, now that one of them noticed them. It needed his full concentration to avoid the missiles.

"Alfred, we have to go back! If we go any further, it will just get worse!" Even with his small voice, his brother understood him among the bombs. And he was right. The farther the two flied, the worse it got. They had no other choice than to turn around, even if it meant to abandon his order.

Alfred was a skilled pilot, one of the best, but he had never experienced a rain of missiles like that. It took his all to avoid them, but the robots accuracy seemed to increase with every missile they shot. Not long and a turbine was hit, controlling the plane now got a lot more difficult.

But somehow they were able to manage not to crash down until they reached a safer ground.

The plane was completely unusable after crashing through the trees for several hundred meter and stuck in the branches right above the ground.

The two pilots were both able to climb out of the wreck in one piece, but with a few minor injuries.

"What was that?" whispered the Canadian while being supported by his brother.

"I don't know, but we definitely have to report that. And we have to get home as soon as possible."


End file.
